


Portents

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Willow/Tara lesbian sexathon between <i>Entropy</i> and <i>Seeing Red</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Portents

"You can't trust demons." A simple statement from the dark-haired woman. She was beautiful.

"Who are you?" Tara asked. There was something in her aura...

"An old friend of Willow's."

"You're...dead?"

Brown eyes stared back at her. The answer was clear now that Tara realized it.

"Why are you in my dream?" It was a dream. That was also obvious. Tara was sleeping now with Willow. Picking up the pieces after everything had broken down into chaos. A new start.

The woman extended a hand to ghost a caress down her cheek.

"To let you know...you can't trust humans, either."


End file.
